Save him
by Ogaira
Summary: Abby Stone ve el futuro desde que entró en Hogwarts hace siete años. A veces ve el pasado, a veces ve el presente, pero lo que siempre ve no se puede cambiar. Hasta que cierta visión hace que todo su mundo se vea sacudido. ¿Qué puede salir mal si intentas cambiar el futuro?
1. Prólogo

**Nota: El universo de JK le pertenece a ella, yo hago esto porque me entretengo. Todos los personajes son suyos excepto los que no conocéis, que son creo recordar que cinco en total.**

— Cuidate, Abbigail. Si alguno de los demás te hacen algo no dudes en decírmelo, ya le he dicho a Evan que trate de cuidarte. Y no te olvides de escribirme cuando sepas en que casa has quedado, cielo. —La señora Fogwell me dio un beso en la frente y después retrocedió unos pasos para que pudiera irme ya —. Nos vemos en Navidades, pero solo si quieres volver, sabes que no es obligatorio.

Asiento y me doy la vuelta para subir al tren. Estoy demasiado nerviosa como para dejar que salga mi voz, sé que en cualquier momento me pondré a llorar. No es la directora del orfanato mágico la que tiene que estar aquí, si no mis padres, esos de los que no sé nada.

Busco rápidamente un vagón antes de que se empiecen a llenar todos y, en cuanto encuentro uno vacío no dudo en entrar y cerrar la puerta. Si puedo viajar sola será lo mejor, así que también aprovecho para bajar la cortina que tiene la puerta. Pero mi suerte nunca ha sido buena, así que para recordarme que estoy sola, una familia de pelirrojos está despidiéndose justo delante de mi ventana. Y no es que sean pocos precisamente. Cuento nueve cabezas, aunque cuando me quiero dar cuenta solo hay cinco y están mirando a mi ventana y saludando.

— Espero que no te moleste si nos sentamos aquí, hemos visto desde fuera que estabas sola y ya que nosotros ya nos conocemos... —No me había dado cuenta de que habían entrado al compartimento, y me sobresalto hasta que veo que son dos de los pelirrojos que estaban fuera hace unos segundos —. Perdona no queríamos asustarte.

— Quizá deberíamos presentarnos, para no ser maleducados con la chica de pelo castaño y ojos verdes. — Dice el otro, describiéndome, pero sigo sin decir nada, esperando a que se cansen.

En lugar de hacer nada se sientan en el asiento que tengo delante y ambos se ponen a decir adiós a su familia justo a tiempo ya que el tren arranca. Vuelvo a mirar a la ventana para ver como la niña pelirroja sale corriendo junto con el tren hasta que salimos de la estación, momento en el que ella para y no deja de sonreír y decir adiós. Debe ser maravilloso tener una familia así. Debe ser maravilloso tener una familia.

— ¿Oye estás ahí o qué te pasa? — Uno de los niños vuelve a hablarme y cuando levanto la vista, es cuando me doy cuenta de que son iguales —. Yo soy George, él es Fred.

— O quizá yo soy George y él es Fred. —Tratando de hacerse el gracioso, el otro gemelo no duda en sacar uno de mis bufidos, lo cual les hace reír —. ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Abbigil —murmuro, esperando que me dejen en paz.

— Encantado de conocerte, Abby, espero que quedes en Gryffindor como vamos a quedar nosotros.

El que parece ser Fred no deja de sonreír y mirarme, así que le mantengo la mirada mientras que el otro gemelo saca de uno de sus bolsillos un montón de artículos de broma. Los ojos de ambos se iluminan y no dudan en ir a sus asuntos mientras que yo decido que lo mejor que puedo hacer hasta que lleguemos a Hogwarts es dormir.

Cuando despierto noto que el tren está empezando a reducir su velocidad, y luego ruido hasta que me cae un jersey encima de la cara. No dudo en quitármelo corriendo y lanzarlo a donde sea, sacar mi varita y amenazar a uno de los gemelos, que se está peleando con los botones de la camisa mientras que el otro lo está haciendo con la corbata.

— Como algo de tu ropa vuelva a estar a mi alcance te aseguro que la maldición mocomurciélago te va a saber a poco.

Veo como ambos asienten, con una sonrisa que no hace más que preocuparme. Supongo que no creerán que sé usar el hechizo, pero cuando no te queda otra que aprender algunas cosas para que te dejen en paz...

El tren se detiene definitivamente y al final el gemelo que peleaba con la camisa ha conseguido abrocharla, pero ninguno de los dos ha logrado ponerse las corbatas. Y eso que tenían el nudo hecho. Suspiro y me acerco a ambos para colocársela y escóndela debajo del jersey, que sí que han logrado ponerse bien. Aunque llevan la camisa por fuera de los pantalones, algo que me resulta totalmente desagradable.

— Gracias, Abby, no sé qué haríamos sin ti.

Dramatiza uno de los gemelos mientras que bajamos del tren, para luego seguir a un hombre demasiado alto para la salud de mi cuello. No presto atención ninguna hasta que no veo de fondo el castillo, a los gemelos dando una gran exclamación y a otro chico que ha debido subir en algún momento ya que las barcas son de cuatro.

Veo como los tres, una vez se han calmado, tratan de tocar el agua del lago, pero no dudo en tirar de ellos para evitar que lo hagan. No han debido de leer nada sobre Hogwarts, y sus hermanos tampoco les han debido de avisar del calamar gigante que vive aquí. Y las sirenas, tritones y demás criaturas que me ponen los pelos de punta.

— No me seas aguafiestas, niña —dice el niño nuevo, a lo que no dudo en lanzarle una mirada que le calla en tres segundos.

— Para empezar, niño — le digo en un tono bastante despectivo —. Me llamo Abbigail y no voy a dudar en hechizarte como vuelvas a hacer algo que no me gusta.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? — Uno de los gemelos, creo que George, no duda en romper el silencio que he conseguido formar —. Yo soy George, y él es Fred. Disculpa a Abby, creo que no está acostumbrada a hablar con nadie y es bastante huraña.

— Soy Lee Jordan, encantado de conoceros.

Decido ignorar a los gemelos y al chico nuevo ya que conseguimos llegar a salvo hasta el castillo, para luego subir unas escaleras y que nos hablen sobre las distintas casas. Me dejo llevar por la multitud sin prestar nada de atención, hasta que oigo mi nombre y alguien me empuja para que me acerque a la banqueta que hay en delante de la mesa de los profesores. Todo el mundo me está mirando, así que cuando noto el sombrero en mi cabeza, no dudo en bajarlo hasta que me tapa los ojos.

"Vaya, eres bastante tímida, aunque también valiente, ya estoy viendo cómo has plantado cara a los chicos que acabas de conocer. Estabas un poco a la defensiva, Abbigail Stone, solo intentan ser amables, no van a ser como tus padres, no te abandonarán. ¿Sabías que las amistades que surgen en el tren son eternas? Ya tienes dos amigos que no te van a abandonar. Ahora vamos al tema que nos concierne... ¿dónde te pongo? Veo valentía, pero también astucia e inteligencia. Lealtad por supuesto, pero creo que no terminarías de encajar allí, la bondad no es precisamente lo tuyo. Eres competitiva, así que por ahí seguimos sin delimitar nada de las otras tres casas... En Slytherin podrías hacer grandes cosas, pero eso complicaría tu misión, la gente no suele fiarse de los Slytherins. Espera un segundo, ¿no sabes cuál es tu misión? ¿No te han explicado nada? Bien, lo haré yo, debes proteger al joven Potter, le quedan dos años para venir a Hogwarts, pero todos sabemos que Quien-tú-sabes sigue por ahí rondando, esperando por la venganza. Ahí es donde entras tú, ves el futuro, el presente y el pasado, Abbigail Stone. Eres descendiente de una familia muy poderosa por parte de madre, así que aprovecha tu poder heredado.

Volvamos al tema, ¿dónde te pongo? Ahora mismo estoy entre Ravenclaw y Gryffindor, encajarías en ambas casas bastante bien. No me he olvidado de Slytherin, no te preocupes, también encajas allí, pero creo que a tus nuevos y futuros amigos no les haría gracia y a ti tampoco así que la descartamos. La casa de Gryffindor te proporcionaría mucha ventaja, pero encajas tan bien en Ravenclaw... ¿Tú que prefieres? Sé que los gemelos Weasley son tus nuevos amigos, y ellos son carne de Gryffindor por lo que he visto en la mente de sus hermanos mayores. ¿Te pongo con ellos o dónde yo crea que es mejor? Piénsalo bien, es una decisión muy importante. ¿Ya la tienes? Porque yo ya me he decidido..."

— ¡RAVENCLAW!

El Sombrero Seleccionador gritó con todas sus fuerzas, y cuando me quitaron el sombrero fui corriendo a mi mesa, tratando de evitar todas las miradas posibles. Había oído antes los aplausos, pero ahora para mí no había ninguno, hasta que de golpe empezaron todos y solo quise volver a esconderme donde nadie me viera.

La ceremonia siguió sin pena ni gloria, con los gemelos y Lee Jordan en Gryffindor y luego un gran banquete. Cuando los platos desaparecieron sin más, el director se dispuso a dar unas últimas palabras:

— A raíz de los acontecimientos ocurridos durante la selección de casas y viendo que todo el mundo ha sido sorprendido por el tiempo que el Sombrero Seleccionador ha pasado deliberando con respecto a la señorita Stone, el cuerpo de profesores ha decidido explicar que es lo que ha pasado. — El director Dumbledore hace una pausa y decido que lo mejor es levantar la vista en lugar de tratar de esconderme. — Llevábamos muchos años sin ver a un hatstall, alguien cuya elección de casa dura más de cinco minutos. La suya, señorita Stone, ha durado siete, es todo un récord. Ahora, sin más, les deseo un gran descanso, mañana empezarán las clases y les deseo lo mejor en este curso.

No tardo en tratar de salir corriendo de allí, pero para mi sorpresa, no puedo dar más de tres pasos. Todo a mi alrededor empieza a girar, y cuando para, me encuentro en el mismo Gran Comedor en el que estaba ahora solo que bastante destruido. Me giro para ver lo que queda de él y solo hay un montón de cuerpos cuyas caras no puedo reconocer. Pero lo que sí que veo son ocho cabezas pelirrojas a lo lejos, inclinadas sobre un cuerpo en el suelo del que consigo distinguir una melena castaña como la mía, no dejándome muy claro si eso es mi futuro.


	2. Capítulo 1

_Seis años después..._

Llegaba tarde a mi último curso en Hogwarts, y para mi suerte, habían avisado a Filch, que estaba esperándome en las puertas del Colegio para que entrase. Por una vez no había sido mi culpa, y el conserje lo sabía así que refunfuñando me llevó hasta el Gran Comedor. Conseguí pasar de una manera más o menos disimulada hasta la mesa de Ravenclaw, aunque teniendo como amigos a los gemelos Weasley, lograr que no gritaran al verme se consideraba todo un éxito. Les gustaba llamar la atención, y por una vez no habían hecho nada para hacerlo, algo que me sorprendió. Quizá este año empezaban a madurar y... menuda tontería estaba diciendo.

Veo que Luna está, como siempre, al fondo de la mesa y no dudo en ir hacia allí con ella, a pesar de que, por la hora, deben estar a punto de terminar. Consigo coger una tartaleta de calabaza y beber un poco de agua de la copa que me tiende Luna antes de que todo desaparezca de la mesa. El director Dumbledore termina su breve discurso de bienvenida, y mientras presto atención a la tartaleta que parece que va a ser lo único que tome hasta mañana el desayuno.

— Sé cómo conseguirte más comida, no te preocupes Abby —dice Luna con su habitual tono risueño y yo sonrió. Es bueno tenerla como amiga. — ¿Qué tal tu verano?

— Bastante aburrido, ¿y el tuyo Luna? —miento descaradamente, pero a ella parece no importarle.

— He estado ayudando a mi padre con El Quisquilloso, ¿quieres un ejemplar?

Antes de que pueda decir nada, oigo un carraspeo demasiado agudo a mis espaldas. Me giro lentamente, tratando de mantenerme tranquila, pero cuando veo a una mujer totalmente vestida de rosa y con una cara de sapo, no puedo evitar que me salga una pequeña sonrisa pensando en las bromas que han tenido que estar haciendo Jordan y los gemelos.

— Disculpe señorita, ¿por qué ha llegado tarde?

— ¿Perdón? — Mi sonrisa se esfuma y no dudo en levantarme de la mesa para hablar con la señora. — Creo que a la única persona de todo el Colegio al que debo avisar sobre mi llegada tardía es al director Dumbledor. — Decido hacer mucho énfasis en la palabra director para que entienda que ella no lo es, pero su sonrisa no cesa, así que continúo. — De todos modos, ¿quién es usted?

— Tiene mucha suerte de que las clases no comiencen hasta el lunes, si no ya tendría un buen castigo por su insolencia señorita...

— Stone. Abbigail Stone. ¿Y usted es? — Decido seguir insistiendo ya que parece que ha elegido no oírme. Y cara de sapo emite una risita que resulta espeluznante por mucho que ella intente parecer simpática.

— Dolores Umbridge, subsecretaría del Ministro de Magia y su nueva profesora de Defensa contra las artes oscuras. Como formo parte del Ministerio de Magia, creo que su intervención tardía al banquete merece una apropiada justificación ante el Ministerio, señorita Stone.

Resoplo, y aparto durante unos segundos la vista para ver como todo el Gran Comedor está mirándonos, incluidos los profesores. No me hace falta saber que debo mentir en esta situación, pero cualquier cosa que diga la investigará. Seguramente para el lunes ya sabrá en que orfanato he estado viviendo hasta este mismo verano y probablemente consiga saber más cosas de mis padres de lo que sé yo. Suspiro y entonces la miro fijamente, tratando de aparentar una seguridad que ahora mismo no siento.

— La directora de mi orfanato tuvo que llevar a uno de los pequeños al hospital anoche. Todos pensábamos que solo tendría que estar allí para que le bajaran la fiebre, pero resulta que le han tenido que ingresar ya que tenía una gripe mágica bastante fuerte. — En todos los hospitales está prohibido dar los datos de los pacientes, así que por ahí tengo ya algo atado. Ahora solo tengo que lograr hablar con la señora Fogwell. — Como ya era bastante tarde, no pudimos llamar a nadie para que cuidara de los niños y me quedé yo como favor por haberme dejado quedarme durante todo el verano a pesar de haber cumplido la mayoría de edad. Cuando esta mañana la señora Fogwell ha conseguido contactar con una persona de confianza para que fuera al orfanato, se ha olvidado de que los niños debían venir a Hogwarts hoy. Al final entre unas cosas y otras, indicar mal a la persona que iba a venir esta ha acabado en una chimenea del andén y yo mandando a los niños corriendo para que llegaran. Cuando todos estaban subidos, la niñera ha venido hasta el orfanato para cuidar a los menores, pero el tren ya había partido, así que corriendo he escrito al director Dumbledore, que me ha dicho que sin problemas podría venir más tarde y que entendía la situación, así que cuando la señora Fogwell ha llegado me he venido directamente a Hogsmade para luego venir al Castillo. — A mi lado Luna ríe y yo no puedo evitar sonreír también. — Señora Umbridge, la que más afectada está por esto soy yo, he perdido mi último viaje en tren a Hogwarts.

De lejos oigo unas risas que las reconocería en cualquier parte, los gemelos saben que lo que más odio de la vuelta a Hogwarts es el tren. Sobretodo desde que probé uno de los surtidos saltaclases de los gemelos que me hicieron vomitar todo el camino de vuelta y Molly Weasley tuvo que intervenir para que dejara de vomitar.

Cara de sapo me mira fijamente y después se gira hacia la mesa de profesores, donde el director Dumbledore sonríe y da un asentimiento confirmando mi versión de los hechos. Supongo que ya está todo controlado para que mi coartada sea real, así que lo único que me queda por hacer es agradecer al director la próxima vez que vaya a su despacho.

— Como todos hemos escuchado ya el motivo por el que la señorita Stone ha llegado tarde, los prefectos acompañarán ahora a los alumnos de primero a sus salas comunes para enseñarles el camino. Buenas noches.

Lo siguiente resulta ser un caos ya que todo el mundo quiere ir hacia su sala común, muchos de ellos a comentar lo que acaba de pasar. Trato de escapar de los gemelos, que sé que no se han creído ni una sola palabra de la historia, pero ahora mismo es demasiado peligroso para que les cuente nada, así que agarro a Luna del brazo para irnos juntas a la Torre de Ravenclaw y así tratar de despistar a los gemelos.

Lo consigo por los pelos, ya que la profesora McGonagall los llama para advertirles sobre algo que no llego a escuchar, pero por sus caras parece algo importante. Quizá les esté contando que soy parte de la Orden y que no deben tratar de hablar ahora conmigo por si Umbridge oye algo.

A mi lado, Luna no deja de ir bailando por las escaleras, con un dominio de su cuerpo que he soñado mil veces con tener y que sé que nunca voy a tener. Para mi suerte, hay mucha gente delante del águila así que en cuanto una persona responda de manera correcta al acertijo, podremos pasar todos. A no ser que lo estén intentando responder los alumnos de primero, en cuyo caso dormiremos en el pasillo esta noche. La gente pronto empieza a cansarse de esperar, y al final los prefectos que estaban guiando a los niños responden rápidamente antes de que una multitud enfurecida se les eche encima.

Como los dormitorios se ordenan de menor curso a mayor, me dispongo a subir directamente al piso número siete, donde mis compañeras de cuarto de los seis últimos años me dan una bienvenida bastante calurosa para ser ellas. Teniendo en cuenta que las había estado alejando durante años para evitar el mayor número de amistades posibles teniendo en cuenta que moriría en lo que parecía ser bastante pronto, era todo un logro. Algo que tenía que haber logrado con los Weasley, Luna, Hermione y Harry; pero que, por la cabezonería de todos ellos, no conseguí.

Había sido borde con los gemelos durante los tres primeros meses de nuestro primer curso, pero por Navidades decidieron invitarme a su casa y en ese momento, supe que había fracasado tratando de evitar su amistad. Sabía que a largo plazo les iba a hacer sufrir, pero fallé en lo único que me había propuesto, cuidar a todas las personas de mi alrededor. Empecé siendo borde en el tren, por miedo a que no me aceptaran, pero al final y tras haber visto lo que se suponía que era mi futuro, lo fui para protegerlos. Algo que no había funcionado.

 _Me presento, soy Ogaira y vuelvo a con esta reescritura de un fanfic que terminé hace dos años. Paciencia que son más de ciento veinte mil palabras. Y lo pongo en letra que tiene más impacto. O hinpakto como me gusta bromear a veces. Hay capítulos que no llegan a dos mil palabras y otros de ocho mil, pero también hay alguno que llega a las quinientas con suerte -tiene sentido, lo prometo-._

 _Whitch: Mil gracias por tu comentario, es el primero que me llega sobre este fanfic y me hace muchísima ilusión. Espero que te guste este otro y si ves que hay algo que no cuadra ¡no te cortes en decirlo! Hay veces que no hay manera de ver los fallos en lo que uno hace... _

_¡Nos leemos pronto!_

 ** _NOTA: Este fanfic también está publicado en Wattpad con el pseudónimo de Ogaira, tal y como aquí._**


	3. Chapter 2

Empiezo a arrepentirme de haber seguido cursando Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Pociones, Transformaciones, Herbología y Encantamientos cuando solo llevo una semana de clase. No quería ser auror ni sanadora, de hecho, no tenía ni idea de que quería hacer con mi futuro, así que me dejé aconsejar. Había podido cursar todas las asignaturas que hubiera querido ya que como mínimo en ellas había obtenido Supera las expectativas, pero decidí abandonar la Aritmancia y las Runas Antiguas cuando empecé a cursas los ÉXTASIS. Aunque lo peor, sin duda alguna, es tener clase con Umbridge.

Teoría, teoría y más teoría. Sus clases eran el tema más hablado entre todos los alumnos. Incluso podías oír a algún Slytherin quejarse de que no aprendían nada, a pesar de que les favorecía en todo. Para mi suerte, a diferencia de la de Harry, todavía no me había castigado. Los gemelos se sorprendían de que todavía no hubiera saltado en ninguna de sus clases, pero eso cambió antes de lo que yo pensaba.

Eran las nueve menos cuarto cuando me desperté el martes, teniendo clase con Umbridge a las nueve en punto. Bajar desde la torre de Ravenclaw hasta la clase de Defensa contra las artes Oscuras en el tercer piso era una tarea imposible si tenías quince minutos. Conseguí vestirme, peinarme y lavarme los dientes en siete minutos, olvidando la idea de desayunar hasta que la clase no terminara. Me quedaban ocho minutos para llegar sin meterme en un lío, y como fue lógico, no conseguí llegar a tiempo. Había oído, o bueno, más bien visto, como obligaba a Harry a copiar con una pluma bastante especial, y no quería experimentar lo mismo. Para mi suerte, ese día estaba de buen humor, supongo que porque había vuelto a castigar a Harry, y lo único que hizo fue bajar veinte puntos a Ravenclaw.

A mitad de la clase, se acabó mi suerte. El profesor Flitwick, jefe de mi casa, vino a buscarme en mitad de la hora para llevarme al despacho del profesor Dumbledore. Allí no estaba solamente él, también estaba la profesora McGonagall, lo cual me sorprendió. Aunque estando ellos dos en la misma sala dentro de Hogwarts nunca eran buenas noticias.

— Señorita Stone, tome asiento. ¿Quiere algo de desayunar? Esta mañana no la he visto por el Gran Comedor — dice Dumbledore, y al instante siguiente un café aparece delante de su escritorio con un bollo relleno de chocolate, mis favoritos.

— Profesor, ¿para qué estoy aquí? — Aprovecho para coger el bollo y darle un buen mordisco, sea lo que sea lo que me va a decir ahora mismo sé que no es una buena noticia.

— Le ocultamos algo durante el verano, Abbigail — interviene la profesora McGonagall. — Puedo asegurarte que nuestra intención era contarlo, pero Allison lo quiso así.

— ¿Qué ha pasado con ella y qué tiene que ver con todo esto?

— Los mortífagos la han encontrado en la casa en Francia, en la que la dejó. No sabemos cómo, pero sabemos que su objetivo era utilizar su poder, uno que tenía bastante dormido hasta que volvió a verla.

— No entiendo de qué está hablando, profesor.

— Señorita Stone, su madre acaba de fallecer. Lamentamos mucho su pérdida.

Mi cerebro empieza a trabajar a grandes velocidades. Mi madre acaba de fallecer, Allison acaba de fallecer. Mi madre era Allison y me lo han ocultado durante todo el verano. He pasado todo el verano evitando que descubrieran a mi madre para que en el último momento la maten. No he podido disfrutar de ella, incluso me he quejado de tener que estar protegiéndola en lugar de disfrutando de mi verano con los gemelos en Grimmauld Place. Empiezo a notar como caen unas lágrimas y se me encoge el corazón. No sabía que era mi madre, pero sin duda alguna había acabado teniendo cariño por ella. El bollo de chocolate empieza a subir por mi garganta y de repente veo delante de mí un cubo en el que no dudo en vomitar.

— ¿Necesita que la llevemos con Madame Pomfrey? — Me dice rápidamente la profesora McGonagall, y yo niego rápidamente.

— ¿Por qué me cuentan esto ahora? —digo, tras alejarme el cubo—. ¿Por qué no dijeron nada?

— Tu madre también veía el futuro, Abbigail. No de una manera tan exacta como la suya, pero vio que pasaría si se quedaba con usted, así que, en contra de todos nuestros consejos, decidió darla en adopción. Ella siguió luchando por la Orden del Fénix, y cuando Harry acabó con la vida de Voldemort estuvo a punto de ir a por ti. En su lugar vino a Hogwarts y me hizo prometer que nunca le diría que era su madre hasta que no falleciera. — El profesor Dumbledore hace una breve pausa mientras que intento asimilar todo lo que está contando. No me abandonó, solo era por protección. — Me avisó de que Voldemort volvería, y que intentaría ir a por vosotras, por eso lo mejor que podía hacerse era separaros. Logramos eso durante todos estos años, pero el curso pasado, Allison se puso en contacto con Minerva.

— Abbigail, su madre me rogó que ese verano la convenciéramos para ir con usted, pero sin decirle nada. — La profesora McGonagall saca de su túnica una carta que me tiende, y en cuanto el cojo noto que es bastante ligera a pesar de su apariencia pesada. — Quiso que le entregáramos esto cuando...

La profesora McGonagall no añade nada más ya que no hace falta, y yo me levanto de la silla para irme de allí. Nada más salir del despacho, salgo corriendo de vuelta a la clase de Defensa contra las artes oscuras para recoger mis cosas y entro sin llamar, causando gran revuelo en mi clase. Solo me he ido diez minutos y parecen miles.

—Señorita Stone, salga ahora mismo de la clase y llame a la puerta. — Veo como Umbridge se levanta de su silla y se dirige hacia donde estoy, así que no dudo en recoger mis cosas más deprisa. — Deje todo donde está y haga lo que le he dicho.

— ¿Sabe qué le digo? — Levanto la vista rápidamente del escritorio y la miro fijamente. — Vete a la mierda.

— ¿Se atreve a desafiar a un profesor, señorita Stone? —su voz aguda me taladra la cabeza, causando que el dolor de cabeza que estaba empezando a tener empeore.

— Y al mismísimo Voldemort si hace falta.

Cara de sapo ahoga un grito y yo aprovecho para seguir recogiendo todas mis cosas. No puedo estar más tiempo aquí o me voy a volver loca. No puedo pensar gracias a los latigazos de dolor que siento en la cabeza. Ignoro a los gemelos, que no dejan de intentar llamar mi atención para saber que me pasa y cuando estoy a punto de salir por la puerta, veo que Umbridge está tapando la salida, con un papel amarillo en su mano.

— Está castigada. La espero en mi despacho a las siete. Lo que queda de semana también.

Miro fijamente el papel y empiezo a notar como me sube el enfado. Todos los que están en la clase empiezan a murmurar, incluso oigo alguna risa muy mal disimulada y mi calma empieza a desaparecer. Me han ocultado durante años que mi madre estaba viva, que he pasado un verano entero con ella y ahora estoy castigada copiando con mi propia sangre.

— Oh que bien, podré desangrarme profesora Umbridge. Déjeme irme, ya.

— ¿Por qué tanta prisa, señorita Stone?

Sigue con su sonrisa, la cual no hace más que seguir enfadándome. Sigo oyendo los murmullos de mis compañeros, comentando lo que está pasando. Intento contar hasta diez para calmarme, pero entonces emite una risita y mi paciencia se agota.

— ¡Porque mi madre acaba de morir, maldita imbécil!

En cuanto lo digo en voz alta me termino de convencer de que es real y empiezo a notar como me falta el aire. Trato de respirar, pero no consigo que entre nada a mis pulmones y empiezo a llorar. Por no poder respirar, por mi madre, por la situación que me está superando. Sigo intentando respirar, pero cada vez empiezo a notar que me falta más y más aire. Siento como las lágrimas no paran de caer y sé que en algún momento me he tenido que caer ya que tengo la cabeza entre las piernas. Pero no sé cuando ha pasado, solo puedo notar el dolor de cabeza, la falta de aire y las lágrimas que no paran de caer.

Pronto algo me desestabiliza y termino de caer al suelo para luego sentir como me rodean unos brazos que empiezan a moverse en círculos en mi espalda. Trato de centrarme en ellos para acompasar mi respiración y tranquilizarme, como llevo haciendo años, y entonces empiezo a escuchar de nuevo el ruido de la clase. Los murmullos no dejan de subir de intensidad y pronto parece que se convierten en gritos.

— ¡Qué alguien llame a madame Pomfrey! —oigo gritar a una de mis compañeras de clase.

— Sabemos tranquilizarla, pero tenéis que iros de aquí, necesita calma, no que la miréis como un mono de feria —dice George desde mi espalda, supongo que tapando la penosa situación en la que me encuentro.

— Abby, respira, venga, sigue los círculos. — Despacio levanto la vista y veo a Fred delante, respirando fuertemente esperando a que le imite.

Poco a poco el ataque de ansiedad para y los gemelos me ayudan a levantarme. Todos se han ido de la clase y están en el pasillo esperando, pero no han hecho caso a no llamar a Madame Pomfrey, que acaba de llegar y parece que ha venido corriendo. Nada más ver como Fred sigue haciendo círculos en mi espalda ya sabe lo que ha pasado y con solo mirarla sé que me va a obligar a volver a la enfermería, así que en cuanto se da la vuelta la sigo. Noto como todos no dejan de mirarnos hasta que Umbridge vuelve a hablar.

— Todos de vuelta a clase, ahora mismo. Ustedes dos, los que van con la señorita Stone, también. — Madame Pomfrey lo oye, a pesar de estar lejos y entonces vuelve rápidamente.

— ¿No ve que uno de ellos sigue ayudándola para que se calme? ¡No va a volver a clase por mucho que usted lo diga!

George suspira y vuelve a clase, mientras que Fred se viene conmigo a la enfermería. De reojo veo como Umbridge tiembla de rabia, supongo que por no salirse con la suya al querer a los dos gemelos en clase y al ver que la enfermera del colegio la ha dejado sin autoridad alguna.

 _Llego al despacho de Umbridge para encontrarme con que Ginny, Ron, Neville y Luna están siendo sujetados por unos Slytherins, y no hay mucho tiempo que perder ya que Harry y Hermione están en el Bosque Prohibido con Umbridge. Al verme, uno de ellos no sabe qué hacer y afloja su agarre lo suficiente como para que Ginny le pueda dar un cabezazo, soltándose. El resto se asusta al oír gritar a sus compañeros y al final todos consiguen recuperar sus varitas._

 _— ¡No tenemos tiempo de estas tonterías, vamos!_

 _Dejamos a los Slytherins ahí, con la maldición mocomurciélago que Ginny les ha echado y nos dirigimos al Bosque Prohibido. Salgo corriendo en la dirección en la que creo que están y pronto me encuentro con Harry y Hermione, quien nada más verme sale corriendo a abrazarme. Aprovecho para darle su varita y en cuanto Harry se acerca Ron le da la suya._

 _— Sirius está en peligro, tenemos que irnos al Ministerio. —Harry está bastante nervioso, y es algo que se le nota con solo verle._

 _— ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo llegar hasta allí?_

Cuando termina la visión, descubro que estoy en una de las camas de la enfermería. En mi mente he clasificado las visiones en importantes y las menos importantes. Las primeras tienden a dejarme inconsciente y suelen cumplirse en un tiempo mayor a un año. Las menos importantes no es que sean menos importantes, son aquellas que ocurrirán pronto y por algún motivo extraño soy capaz de mantenerme consciente y sin peligro de abrirme la cabeza cada vez que las tengo. Miro a mi alrededor para ver si encuentro mi mochila, donde tengo que tener el diario donde apunto todas las visiones, pero en su lugar veo a Fred. Tiene cara de preocupación, como siempre que tengo alguna de esas visiones.

— Estoy bien, no te preocupes. ¿Dónde está mi mochila? —digo antes de que abra la boca.

— ¿Ahora te preocupas por la mochila? Has tenido un ataque de ansiedad y una visión en menos de quince minutos, creo que tu mochila puede esperar.

— Weasley, mi mochila. Ya. — Le ordeno, y viendo que no voy a ceder, me la da. Saco rápidamente el cuaderno y un bolígrafo y empiezo a transcribir todo lo que he visto. Lo más importante son los pensamientos ya que dan muchísima información sobre el contexto en el que va a pasar algo.

— ¿De qué ha ido esta vez? —Como siempre, su vena curiosa le puede y pregunta, así que le tiendo el cuaderno. Es la única persona a la que le dejo ver ese, que en el fondo no tiene nada verdaderamente importante. No como el cuaderno negro pequeño que llevo escondido dentro de la tela de la mochila. —Bueno, no está mal, por lo menos sabemos que Umbridge va a desaparecer en el Bosque Prohibido.

— No lo había pensado —decido anotar la observación de Fred en la página de al lado. Esta noche me toca analizar línea a línea todo lo que he visto y eso me quita parte del análisis.

— ¡Señorita Stone túmbese ahora mismo!

— Pero Madame Pomfrey tenía que apuntar la visión —me quejo, mientras que la veo venir con una de las pociones que más odio y que llevo tomando años. — Otra vez esa no, por favor, no voy a volver a tener ningún ataque de ansiedad de verdad.

— ¿La has tomado este verano?

— Bueno... no he estado en Inglaterra y... —con una mirada amenazante por su parte no tardo en confesar la verdad. — La tiré por el váter.

— ¡Stone!

— Lo siendo, Madame Pomfrey.

A mi lado Fred empieza a reírse y no tardo en darle un golpe suave en el brazo. De nada me sirven las quejas ya que me toca tomarme la poción sí o sí. Sabe a queso mohoso con yogurt caducado y pronto me entran las habituales arcadas. Sé que es mejor tomar algo contra los ataques de ansiedad que tenerlos, pero, ¿era necesario crear algo tan asqueroso? ¿Por qué no tenemos pastillas como los muggles? Las había descubierto este verano cuando, en un dolor de cabeza, Allison me tendió una. La carta.

Vuelvo a levantarme rápidamente para coger mi mochila y la encuentro entre dos de los libros, un poco arrugada por haberla metido deprisa y corriendo. Pero cuando voy a abrirla noto como me empieza a temblar el pulso y se me saltan las lágrimas.

— Quizás es demasiado pronto para hacer eso, Abby. ¿Por qué no esperas a mañana?

Fred me quita la carta, y trato de recuperarla pero lo único que consigo es casi caerme de la cama encima suya.

 _—Fred, despierta, joder, despierta._

 _Oigo como George llora desconsoladamente, pronto le acompañan los murmullos de Percy y mis lágrimas vuelven a salir a flote nada más oírle. Me había prometido salvar a quien estuviera ahí, rogué porque fuera yo. Y cuando estaba en primero no era mi muerte la que había visto, si no la de Fred Weasley. Comprendo en unos breves segundos que alejarme no hubiera sido una solución, a no ser que cuando la batalla de Hogwarts ocurriera, me hubieran puesto a su lado para combatir. Algo bastante improbable estadísticamente hablando, el castillo de Hogwarts es demasiado grande y hay mucho que cubrir._

 _Dejo de abrazar el cadáver de Fred, para levantarme del suelo e ir a abrazar a George. Él lo tiene que estar pasando mucho peor que yo, y más viendo la sonrisa con la que su gemelo ha muerto. Si yo me estoy sintiendo rota no quiero imaginarme toda la familia, con los que ha convivido muchos más años._

 _— Lo siento mucho, juré protegeros y he fallado. Lo siento mucho._

 _Sigo llorando en el hombro de George, tratando de consolarle mientras que él hace lo mismo conmigo._

Recupero la consciencia justo cuando Fred está llamando a la señora Pomfrey. Pero ella no puede hacer nada ante lo que acabo de ver, así que cuando llega, con lágrimas en los ojos por el dolor que siento ahora mismo, le digo:

— Eche a Fred, Madame Pomfrey.

— No va a ir a clase en lo que queda de día, señorita Stone. Ahora intente dormir un poco.

Fred me mira sin entender por qué le he pedido que le echen, pero no le queda otra opción que obedecer a Madame Pomfrey. Luego me pedirá explicaciones, pero ahora mismo lo importante es transcribir todo lo que he visto. Cojo la mochila ante las protestas de Madame Pomfrey y abro el forro para sacar la libreta negra. Cada vez que lo veo no puedo evitar llorar, tiene demasiadas muertes escritas, incluida desde este momento la de Fred. Al principio eran de gente que no conocía, pero llegó un momento que empecé a ver las de personas que conocía. Había presenciado el asesinato de James y Lily Potter, años más tarde de lo que ocurrió. Le siguió el de los gemelos Fabian y Gideon Prewett, tíos de los hermanos Weasley. También vi el de multitud de miembros de la antigua Orden del Fénix. Pero luego le siguieron el del profesor Quirrell a manos de Harry, pero fue demasiado tarde para avisar a nadie. Aunque lo peor vino cuando vi el asesinato del profesor Lupin y de Tonks. Cuando conocí a ambos, lo único que hice fue sorprenderme al ver que ambos estaban vivos, había pasado varios meses teniendo visiones del pasado y había dejado de distinguirlo. Ahora al cuaderno sumaba la muerte de Fred Weasley, una que me avisaba que el futuro no se podía cambiar, por mucho que lo intentase.


	4. Chapter 3

Madame Pomfrey me deja irme a cenar en el Gran Comedor, pero tengo que volver todos los días para que me dé la poción contra la ansiedad ya que no se fía de que vaya a tomarla por mi cuenta. Yo tampoco creería que alguien se tomaría esa poción por voluntad propia, así que no me quejo y accedo, no quiero seguir más tiempo en la enfermería.

Recojo mi mochila y voy directamente a cenar, a pesar de que no tengo nada de hambre y sé que los rumores de escena en clase de Umbridge han tenido que correr como la espuma. Como siempre, no me equivoco con mi intuición y nada más pisar la primera baldosa, todos se giran. Miro a la mesa de Gryffindor para ver a los gemelos, pero solo George me está mirando, y me saluda alegremente. Un poco más lejos puedo ver que Hermione también me saluda y a Ron comiendo sin parar mientras que Harry está evitando todo contacto con la gente. Vuelvo a mirar a Fred, pero sé que no sirve de nada y que le ha molestado que le echase de la enfermería. Y la verdad es que lo entiendo, pero no puedo dejar saber nada. Ni de la libreta negra, ni de su muerte. Voy a la mesa de Ravenclaw y me siento al final del todo, donde solo se sientan los que no quieren hablar con nadie, Luna y yo. Pero esta noche mi amiga ha decidido que no iba a hacer caso a las normas no escritas de las comidas y se ha ido a cenar con Ginny en la mesa de Gryffindor. Yo me muero de ganas de levantarme y sentarme con los gemelos, pero sé que probablemente Fred me mande a la mierda antes de escuchar nada. Al final me quedo en mi sitio hasta que veo que los gemelos se levantan junto con Lee, y yo hago lo mismo, siguiéndoles.

— Fred, ¿podemos hablar? — le toco el hombro y se gira, echando una mirada que mata.

— ¿Cómo estás, Stone? — Lee Jordan y yo nunca nos hemos llevado bien. Mientras que él apoya a los gemelos en todas las locuras, incluidas en las que dañan a algún alumno yo trato de que ambos se relajen un poco con el tema de las bromas. Eso y que nos peleamos por ver quién es el mejor amigo de los gemelos.

— Bien, gracias por preguntar Jordan.

— Me fascina ver como siete años más tarde, y siendo amigos nuestros todavía no os llevéis bien. — Comenta George, y Fred hace como que no ha visto ni oído nada de lo que ha pasado.

— Me llevaré bien con ella cuando admita que soy vuestro mejor amigo y ella es solo una amiga cualquiera.

— ¿Estás celoso de que pasen más tiempo conmigo que contigo, Jordan? — le contesto, levantando una ceja.

— ¿Qué pasan más tiempo contigo? Mira tu túnica, Stone, ni en tus sueños pasan tiempo contigo.

— Al menos no necesito ser de Gryffindor para estar con ellos.

— Al menos no están conmigo porque les di pena por ser huérfana.

Jordan sonríe con superioridad, pensando que ha ganado esta batalla, pero cuando voy a sacar mi varita para lanzarle el hechizo mocomurciélago, Fred se pone delante de él, impidiendo que haga nada.

— Nunca vuelvas a decir que estamos con ella por lástima.

Me agarra de la mano y me saca de allí. En cuanto ve mi varita en la mano izquierda le veo como va a sonreír, pero de golpe para, supongo que ha recordado que sigue molesto conmigo. Entramos en una de las aulas vacías que hay en el primer piso y veo que se sienta en una mesa, esperando a que hable.

— Siento haberte echado de la enfermería, de verdad.

— ¿Qué viste, Abbigail? —Escuchar mi nombre completo me produce un escalofrío, siempre va acompañado de malas noticias. — Soy tu mejor amigo, creo que merezco saberlo.

— Ja, sabía que yo era tu mejor amiga y no el estúpido de Jordan. — Tardo poco en decirlo y Fred arquea una ceja. Supongo que no era el momento de decirlo. — Hay cosas que no te puedo contar, lo siento de verdad.

— No entiendo el motivo de tanto secreto, siempre me las cuentas.

— No siempre, Fred, hay algunas que me he callado.

— ¿No confías en mí?

— No es eso y lo sabes. —Trato de defenderme, pero sé que voy a perder esto.

— ¿Y la libreta negra que escondes en tu mochila?

— ¿Has estado mirando mis cosas, Weasley? —Empiezo a enfadarme con él, no tiene ningún derecho a cotillear mis cosas.

— No, Abby, no he mirado tus cosas. Sabes que no lo haría sin tu permiso. — Suspira y se pasa las manos por la cara, cansado de esto. — Te he visto escribir en ella más veces de las que me gustaría.

— Pero casi nunca la saco en público... Siempre escribo todo cuando estoy en el baño escondida.

— ¿Qué tiene esa libreta?

— No me hagas responder a esa pregunta.

— ¡Joder, solo intento ayudarte!

— ¡Así no ayudas! Olvida que has visto esa libreta, es lo mejor para nuestra amistad.

— ¿Amistad? ¿A esto llamas amistad? Ocultas cosas importantes, Abby. —Me duele ver como trata nuestra relación, pero trato de ocultarlo. — ¿Alguien sabe qué tiene?

— No. —Mi no es rotundo, así que Fred suspira de nuevo, supongo que frustrado con todo esto.

— Espero que sepas que haces ocultándolo.

— Quiero evitar sufrimientos. Tengo que evitarlos.

— ¿A costa de qué? ¿De perder a tus amigos? En primero eras borde con nosotros, te invitamos a venir en Navidades y cambiaste tu actitud de manera brutal. Llevo siete años esperando por una respuesta a eso, Abby.

— Fred, no es el momento de verdad.

— ¿Y cuándo lo va a ser? ¿Cuándo estemos muertos? Abby, viene una guerra, Quien-tú-sabes está ahí fuera, esperando para matar a Harry.

— ¿Te crees que no lo sé? ¿Acaso sabes que he estado haciendo este verano? Porque mientras que tú lo has pasado en el cuartel de la Orden, yo estaba en Francia, protegiendo a una mujer que ha resultado ser mi madre y yo ni siquiera lo sabía. —Sé que increpar no sirve de nada, pero no puedo evitarlo.

— No lo sé porque tú no me has contado nada.

— Tampoco has preguntado. Supongo que asumiste que lo que solté en mitad del Gran Comedor era real. A pesar de que era una mentira que tenía demasiados agujeros.

— Claro que no lo asumí, pero tampoco hemos tenido tiempo.

— Tenemos cuatro asignaturas en común, creo que has tenido tiempo para preguntarlo en alguna de esas clases. Y si no querías que Lee supiera nada, en Transformaciones hubieras podido preguntar.

— ¿Por qué tenía que preguntar? ¿No podías confiar en mí?

— Pensaba que los amigos se preguntaban que tal habían pasado el verano.

— ¡Estás usando lo que he dicho contra mí!

Fred se levanta de la mesa y se acerca a mí. Tengo miedo de que me vuelva a tocar y vuelva a verle muerto, así que doy un paso atrás, alejándome. Le miro y sé que con ese paso le he herido. Soy una amiga bastante mala. Mientras que él fue a preguntarle a Madame Pomfrey la manera de parar los ataques de ansiedad, yo seguía siendo egoísta y alejándome. Lleva calmándome desde primero, cuando solo llevábamos tres semanas de clase y en los últimos días me había pasado más de dos veces. A la tercera, un Fred de once años me ayudó a tranquilizarme.

— Gracias por calmarme cada vez que he tenido un ataque de ansiedad. —Reduzco el espacio que hay entre nosotros y estiro mis brazos. — ¿Abrazo de reconciliación?

Cuando me quiero dar cuenta, Fred me está abrazando con todas sus fuerzas, pero dejándome respirar. Huele a pólvora y chuchería, tal y como olía la amortenia que nos enseñaron en pociones el curso pasado.

Tardo más de lo esperado en entender por qué mi amortenia huele a Fred Weasley, y eso es mi perdición ya que él sigue abrazándome. Su aroma empieza a hacer que la cabeza me de vueltas, pero a la vez me hace entender muchas cosas. Porque estaba tan rota en la visión, por ejemplo. No es lo mismo perder a un amigo que perder a la persona que... ¿te gusta?

— Lo siento por haber insistido tanto en que me dijeras que hay en ese cuaderno. — Fred se aleja un poco, y entonces empiezo a sentir el frío del ambiente. — Toma mi jersey, no me hace falta.

— No tengo frío, no te preocupes. — Pero no me hace caso y se lo quita para ponérmelo encima del mío. — Estás haciendo que sea una traidora a mi casa, Fred Weasley.

— El rojo también te queda bien.

— El Sombrero Seleccionador consideró mandarme a Gryffindor.

— ¿Por eso fuiste una hatstall?

— También quiso mandarme a Slytherin, así que no te emociones. De hecho, creo que encajo más en Slytherin que en Gryffindor.

— No eres una de esas serpientes.

— Fred, Gryffindor lo consideró porque sabía que me ayudaría estar en la misma casa que vosotros. Ese Sombrero sabe mucho más de lo que dice, conocía a mi familia.

— ¿Te dio a elegir? — Asiento y él empieza a reír. — Supongo que le dirías que irías a la casa que él decidiera que era mejor.

— Pues más o menos.

Ambos empezamos a reír, y paramos de golpe cuando oímos la campana que marca las ocho de la noche. Mierda, las ocho. Umbridge me dijo que tenía que estar en su despacho después de la cena.

— Tengo que irme. — Me dirijo rápidamente hacia la puerta y trato de acelerar el paso todo lo que puedo, ya voy a tener bastante con el castigo extra que me va a poner.

— ¿A dónde? — Fred me sigue por los pasillos, y en cuanto ve que estamos delante del despacho de Umbridge se pone delante de la puerta, no dejándome pasar. — Ni de coña.

— Me ha castigado, ¿no? Ya llego una hora tarde, así que déjame pasar.

— No vas a entrar.

— ¡Fred!

— ¡Abby!

Ante nuestros gritos la puerta del despacho se abre y Umbridge aparece con cara de pocos amigos al otro lado.

— ¿Qué desean, señorita Stone, señor Weasley?

— Vengo a cumplir mi castigo, como bien me ha indicado esta mañana.

— Debido a las... circunstancias que la rodean, hoy no tendrá castigo, ya la informaré cuando tiene que cumplirlo. ¿Conocía a su madre? —Sé que intenta ver si cometo algún fallo, así que solo asiento. — Entonces lamento su pérdida.

— Gracias, profesora Umbridge. Buenas noches.

Fred y yo nos vamos rápidamente de allí, antes de que cambie de opinión y me obligue a quedarme copiando como ha hecho con Harry. Nos dirigimos hacia mi sala común ya que Fred no se atreve a dejarme sola por si acaso vuelvo a tener alguna visión y caigo inconsciente.

Cuando llegamos, recuerdo que llevo puesto el jersey de Fred, así que hago el intento de quitármelo para devolvérselo, pero él me para.

— Quédatelo esta noche, mañana me lo devuelves. Buenas noches, Abby.

Me da otro beso en la frente y no puedo evitar quedarme mirando cómo se va. No me gusta, eso estoy segura. O al menos no todavía.

 _A que no adivináis quien se ha terminado ya los tres cursos de Hogwarts Mystery que hay disponibles y está super indignada. Sí, yo. En serio, ¿tanto coñazo con el juego y luego está incompleto? Sé lo que cuesta desarrollar un juego, estudio informática y tengo compañeros desarrollando algunos, pero lo primero es terminar siempre las cosas y probarlas hasta ver que no fallan. Y si algo funciona no tocarlo bajo ningún concepto, que luego se fastidia como ha pasado con muchos fallos que ha ido teniendo el juego._

 _Bueno, que mi vida no es muy interesante, así que voy a lo guay, ¡nuevo capítulo! Muchas gracias por las leídas y por los votos, aunque esto sea una historia que escribí para mí principalmente me hace mucha ilusión ver la acogida que tiene._

 _¿Os interesarían varios headcanons del fic? Como por ejemplo, como los gemelos consiguieron que Abby fuera a La Madriguera en primero, o cuando Ginny fue secuestrada por Tom Riddle y cosas desde primer curso de los gemelos hasta sexto. Estaba pensando en escribirlos, pero no sabía si iban a interesar o no, así que quizá podría hacer algunos extras a mitad de la historia :)_

 _¡Nos leemos el próximo jueves/viernes! Empiezo con los exámenes, pero espero poder sacar un poco de tiempo para corregir el próximo capítulo antes del jueves que viene._


End file.
